


Family Cocoa Night

by angelicface



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, safe sex is good sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicface/pseuds/angelicface
Summary: Seven people. One couch. A whole lot of sex pollen.





	Family Cocoa Night

“You have an awful taste in films, Doctor.” Liz stuffed her face with popcorn, arm wrapped around the bowl to stop the Brigadier and Jo from each sneaking a handful.

“Steady on, Liz. It hasn’t even started. Besides, you guys will love early twenty-first century cinema.” The Doctor waddled to the sofa, squeezing between the Master and Jo Grant.

“Don’t blame me if I’m asleep before it’s even begun,” Liz yawned, sinking into her seat. She looked to her side, giving Jo a gentle kiss on the cheek.

As everyone was finally settling in, Sergeant Benton stumbled into the room, a tray of steaming hot cocoas in hand. “Better not fall asleep, Miss Shaw, otherwise your cocoa will go cold. And I’m not getting up to make another one.” He took a smiley seat at the end of the couch, already snuggling up to Yates.

The Doctor whistled at him as the film began to flicker on, pointing at the light switch. He rolled his eyes, knowing very well that the Doctor could turn the lights off just by clapping.

There was not much chatter through the room, the rustle of a marshmallow bag being passed around and faint sips of cocoa providing an ambience. Time began to trickle on, a faint buzz pulsating beneath the group. It had strengthened the most in Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, who had already drained his cocoa and was now thrumming his fingers against his thigh. The feeling that was beginning to bubble under the surface was strange, and it was difficult to pinpoint whether it was anxiety or potent arousal.

Luckily, the feeling had spread to Liz who was now behaving in the same way. The Brigadier caught her scattered attention, asking if she could feel it too. She nodded, melting under the grasp of his words. She peered up at him through her thick lashes, lips parted ever so slightly. They both had a subtle understanding of what they wanted, though there was the sufficient awkwardness of there being five other people in the room.

Liz looked down, the Brigadier tilting her chin back up and smiling at her with gentle sternness, eyes so tenderly checking for any sign of hesitation. Before he had a chance to lean in, Liz had him by the collar of the shirt and was kissing him. The Brigadier’s other hand wandered down Liz’s body, gripping every curve and piece of flesh he could get his hands on.

“There are more of us here you know,” Yates interjected, the Brigadier’s hand firm on Liz’s breast. “You two can’t have all the fun, can you?” His eyes flickered over the kiss, shuffling closer to the Brigadier for a good position to access his neck. He kissed the underside of his jaw, one hand unbuttoning the first two buttons on the Brigadier’s shirt. He nipped at the sensitive skin, leaving soothing kisses afterwards. His mouth travelled down, tongue gliding over blossoming hickeys until he suckled on the man’s collarbone.

Hungry eyes were falling on the trio, Jo being the next to join in. She pressed her lips to Liz’s ear, mumbling things which only Liz would ever be allowed to hear. She slipped her hand beneath the hem of her cornflower blouse and unclasped Liz’s bra, the Brigadier nodding with gratitude. She mimicked Yates; teeth, lips and tongue all exploring Liz’s neck and collarbone until she moaned into the Brigadier’s mouth.

Yates climbed into the Brigadier’s lap, grinding his own hard on against the Brigadier’s. It caught the Brigadier’s attention, him leaving Liz’s lips to lend his own to Yates. “Fuck I want you,” Yates unbuckled his belt, ever so desperate for a good fucking.

“You weren’t first on board, Captain.” The Brigadier smiled, finding his own pun humorous. “Let me give Liz Shaw a go, then I can try it on with you too.” Yates was already slinking back to Benton, kissing the absolute life out of the Sergeant.

When he turned around, Liz and Jo were already getting hot and heavy. Liz’s shirt and bra were no longer hindrances, and with permission, the Brigadier slid a hand up her skirt. He ran his fingers over her inner thigh, observing the patches of plum that decorated her neck and breasts. He caressed her clitoris with his thumb through her satin underwear, eliciting a moan even though Liz’s lips did not part with Jo’s. He slipped saliva slicked fingers into her, moving them ever so gently.

On the other end of the couch, the Doctor and the Master were sitting in silence. The Master was unbothered by the scene, showing no intention of joining in. The Doctor was an excellent voyeur, more than interested in the sight.

Sergeant Benton and Captain Yates had made it to the floor, and Yates’ trousers and underwear had somehow totally disappeared. Their decorum had dissipated, no signs that they were usually organized military men showing.

Benton was pinning Yates’ hips to the floor as he teased precious patience, Yates ever so troublesome as he begged. Their lips and bodies were pressed together, Yates dripping precome onto his stomach. The familiarity of each other’s mouths made room for more exploration, Yates tugging on Benton’s hair and Benton digging his nails into the Captain’s shoulder.

Benton kissed from jaw, to neck, to chest, all the way down to Yates’ erection. The flick of his tongue against the underside of the Captain’s cock drew a mewl, his fingers desperately trying to grip the ground. Benton pulled him closer to climax, hand pumping his shaft as his tongue ran lazy circles over the tip.

“Please?” Yates moaned, hand gripping Benton’s hair.

Benton smiled and gave him a kiss, touch on his cheek lingering. “Doc, you wouldn’t happen to have any lube or anything, here would you?”

“Indeed, I do, Sergeant.” The Doctor walked out of the room, returning with just that.

On the couch, Liz’s lips clung to Jo’s as she softened the sounds that escaped as the Brigadier continued moving his fingers within her. It wasn’t long before she was on her knees, arse up and underwear out of sight. The Brigadier grabbed a condom and double checked that Liz was okay with being fucked, to which she said a sweet yes, a hint of begging lingering in her tone.

Slowly but surely the Brigadier slid his cock into her, waiting until she seemed comfortable enough. He had no time to wait, Liz already pushing herself back onto him. Fingers gripping her hips he drew harsh but pleasured sounds, feeling a slice of heaven as she rocked back and forth in rhythm with his thrusts.

Jo watched eagerly, eyes hazy as one of her hands was down the front of her trousers. Soft breaths escaped her lips as she dipped her fingers into herself and grabbed a handful of her own breast.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” The Brigadier smiled. “You’re welcome to join in if you’d like.”

She took the invitation merrily, pulling off her top and trousers. She stumbled and giggled, Liz smiling at her. She played with herself, two fingers inside and another two playing with her clit. Despite being fucked, Liz watched closely and hungrily. Jo let her have a taste of her fingers, Liz begging for a better taste.

Within seconds Jo was on her back, resting on the Doctor’s thigh as he played with her flaxen hair. Liz kissed the sensitive skin of her thighs, nibbling every now and again. Her warm breath sent shivers up Jo’s spine, the petite blonde gripping her hair. Liz decorated salivated swirls on Jo’s clit, fingers running light lines down her thigh. Her tongue dipped in, followed by her fingers. Jo’s back arched as she rocked with the movement of Liz’s hand, whimpers and sighs escaping with the curl of her fingers and the tenderness of her mouth.

The Brigadier’s grip was truly holding Liz in the perfect position, wild moans escaping her mouth. The Brigadier was vocal too, his thrusts quickening. “Fuck, I’m the luckiest man alive,” He chuckled, kissing between Liz’s shoulder blades. “Two gorgeous girls getting it on whilst I’m in one of them.”

Captain Yates was also having the time of his life, nails drawing deep lines on Benton’s bare back. His eyes were threatening to water from the utmost pleasure, cheeks flushed as his curls clung to his forehead. Through parted lips he was finishing, already begging for more, surprised at his own libido.

The room was now filled with harmonious moans, coming from each sexual participant. “Liz,” Moaned Jo, hips bucking ever so slightly as she was thrown over the edge. Liz left tender kisses on her inner thighs, a smile ripe on her face. As Jo caught her breath, she climbed into the Doctor’s lap, feeling comfortable in his welcoming arms.

Liz was the next to come, and oh was she loud. Her eyes were hazy, nothing but pure pleasure coursing through her veins. She collapsed into a satisfied heap beneath the Brigadier. He caressed her lower back as he pulled out, praising her.

“Is it okay If I give the men a go?” The Brigadier smiled. Liz nodded, sitting back.

The Brigadier glanced towards Yates and Benton who were in a sticky, sensual heap on the ground. He watched with awe, the fact that he still had not reached climax filling him with desperation. “Mind if I join in?”

“Come here then,” Yates moaned. The Brigadier shuffled closer, Yates already taking his cock in his mouth. After some amount of play, with a deep moan the Brigadier came into Yates’ mouth. He was already being dragged down for a kiss, which set his hair standing on end. He could taste the remnants of his hot come, it piquing his interest in another round. Benton had now come too, pulling out of Yates and throwing away his mess.

Yates was already showing an interest in having more, and being pushed against the edge of the couch and being fucked hard and fast by the Brigadier was certainly the way to go. Benton sat and watched, happy to see his lovers enjoy themselves.

It was at that point the Doctor joined in, holding Jo ever so gently as she rode his cock. Her teeth had sunk into her bottom lip, silencing the many moans that threatened to tumble. The Doctor whispered praises into her ear, and some salacious sentences in old High Gallifreyan, to which she came. It appeared that everyone was spent, until the Doctor coaxed the Brigadier over to sate his libido.

The Brigadier used his mouth to work magic on the Doctor’s considerable length, eliciting soft mewls and groans. He brought him to blissful climax, the grip on his hair tightening. He swallowed the sickly-sweet viscosity, it being the perfect end to the activity. As he tidied up, the Doctor drew a heavy breath.

“Well. That was truly something wasn’t it, Doctor?” The Brigadier raised an eyebrow.

“I really do hope that I’m not right,” The Doctor sighed. Everyone looked at him, query all over their faces. “I now know that some of you have figured out what this room does. So please, who is going to admit their wrongdoing first?”

“I thought I disabled it, Doctor!” Liz said, crossing her arms. The Doctor tutted and shook his head.

“No more messing with my store of aphrodisiacs, Miss Shaw.”

“It can’t be all bad, can it Doc?” Said Yates.

“Yeah! Maybe, if you want, we could make this a regular thing. You know, UNIT family cocoa night?” Benton smiled.

There was almost a chorus of agreement, The Doctor cozying up in his seat. “Fine. But next time leave a better seat for me.”


End file.
